Lilo and Aang
by OhanaMeansFamily624
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley go to the Avatar; The Last Airbender dimension. Then, Azula escapes and they must find her before she attacks.


Hi, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. It's about the Lilo and Stitch characters, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba. They all go into the Avatar dimension. This takes place after Leroy and Stitch and after the end of Avatar: the Last Airbender, but before The Promise.

**Lilo and Aang**

Chapter 1- Testing it out

"Jumba! Time for dinner!" Lilo screamed.

"Be down in minute, little girl" he replied.

"It's not my fault if it gets cold!" Lilo said.

"Okay! Okay!"said Jumba as he walked in to the kitchen and sat down.

"So what machine to doom us have you made now?" Pleakley said.

"Have been working on inter-dimensional portal" Jumba said, ignoring Pleakley's sarcasm.

"Can test out!?" Stitch joyfully screamed.

"Uuuuuh…maybe best not to have little girl and 626 test. Maybe ready in few days." Jumba said.

"Okay. What dimensions can it send people to?" Lilo asked.

"In process of programming" Jumba said.

"Stitch help?" Stitch offered.

"Yeah! Me and Stitch once fixed Nani's computer!" Lilo said.

"It's true" Nani said, barely listening to the conversation.

"Machine is much more complex than simple Earth computer"

"Fine." Lilo and Stitch said together.

A few days then passed, and Jumba finally came up to Lilo and Stitch's room, and said "Would little girl and 626 like to use new evil genius invention?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy esyesyes!" they both yelled.

They made their way down to tell Nani and Pleakley that they were going to another dimension, and Pleakley screamed "Are you crazy! Another invention that can go so horribly wrong!"

"It's okay with me" Nani then said, and Lilo and Stitch cheered.

"IF Pleakley goes with you. Somebody has to have common sense."

Somehow Nani talked Pleakley into going, and they all made their way to Jumba's room.

Jumba gave Lilo and Stitch regular goggles, Pleakley one eyed goggles, and himself four eyed goggles.

"Where should we go?" Jumba asked

"Surprise us!" Stitch said

With a flick of the switch and a huge flash, they were all staring at a boy, no older than 12, with a blue arrow on his head, a girl the same age with a blue dress and brown hair, another boy, who resembled the girl, a boy, about 16 with black hair and a scar, and a girl who seemed to be blind.

"Wh-where are we?!" Pleakley asked

"Do not know. I hit the random dimension button"

"Cool!" Lilo said

"uh- hi. Who are you, exactly" said the girl with the blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Lilo Pelekai, and these are Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch. They're al-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Pleakley screamed "THEY'LL TELL THE PAPARAZZI ABOUT US!"

"Pleakley, were in another dimension. We're fine. They're aliens from planet Turo. Jumba is an evil genius, but not evil anymore, Pleakley is an Earth expert, and Stitch is a genetic experiment. He has over 600 cousins, also made by Jumba." Lilo said.

"Cool, I never heard of paparazzi, or aliens, or anything else you were saying, but still cool, I'm Aang, this is Katara, my girlfriend, Sokka her brother, Zuko, who used to be bad, but is good now, and Toph, who's blind but sees with earthbending. I'm the avatar, and Zuko is the firelord. Iroh, Mai, and Suki are still in Ba Sing Sei. Iroh is Zuko's uncle. Zuko is a firebender, I'm a- well, I'm from the Southern air temple, but I can bend all the elements, and I'm 112-, Katara and Sokka are from the Southern water tribe, but Sokka isn't a bender, and Toph is from the Earth kingdom. We recently ended the war between the fire nation and the other nations. It was a 100 years old, but I was in an iceberg with Appa, my flying bison for over 100 years after I created a huge air ball under water after I ran away when I learned that I was going to be separated from monk Giatso, my mentor. Oh- and this is Momo. Am I talking too much?"

Everyone from Hawaii was wide eyed with their jaws hanging. Lilo finally snapped out of it and said "Could you explain all of that again?".

This time, Katara explained it perfectly, and asked if they wanted to come to Ba Sing Sei. Pleakley was reluctant, but decided to protect the others, because Nani told him if anything happened it was on his head.

Everyone climbed on to Appa and Aang said "Yip yip"

Pleakley was freaking out, but Lilo and Stitch enjoyed themselves, while Jumba was trying to comprehend the whole bender thing. Toph, Lilo and Stitch became great friends, and Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Aang told Jumba and Pleakley about the war, bending, ect.

That's all for now, but check back soon for Chapter 2.


End file.
